Sisters in Arms: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Fan Adaptation
by JacktheMovieFanatic
Summary: I know the Dinosaur Protection Group website lists the Raptor Squad members Charlie, Echo, and Delta as deceased, but many, myself included, believe otherwise about the fate of Delta in particular. As such, this story will be MY take on the events of both Jurassic World movies (mainly Fallen Kingdom), so expect some creative liberties to be taken. Without further to do, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

It was finally over. After a long and grueling campaign, with dozens of innocent lives lost, the monstrous Indominus rex (or I-rex) had met her end, having been dragged thrashing and wailing to a watery grave by the aquatic behemoth known as the Mosasaurus. However, there was one more threat for the courageous Velociraptor dubbed Blue to overcome that stood before her: Jurassic World's battle-hardened Tyrannosaurus rex, who had been released from her paddock by the order of park manager Claire Dearing to combat the nigh-unstoppable I-rex, and had fought alongside Blue to overwhelm the whitish-gray-scaled menace before the Mosasaurus finished the job. Blue stood her ground against the much taller predator, and the T-rex, already weary from the battle that had just concluded, merely nodded towards the raptor in respect, before slowly turning around and lumbering off into the night.

With the Tyrannosaurus leaving, Blue turned toward her alpha, the raptor trainer Owen Grady, wondering if there was anything he needed of her. However, Owen simply shook his head in a gesture Blue recognized as meaning 'no'. Blue took this gesture as a sign that she wasn't needed anymore, and after taking one last glance at the human that had been a constant throughout her whole life, Blue dashed off down Jurassic World's Main Street, letting out one last vocalization, which served two purposes: on one hand, the screech was almost like a last goodbye to Owen, who Blue deduced wouldn't be joining her. The second purpose for this vocalization, on the other hand, was to let Blue's siblings, Echo and Delta, know that their beta lived, while also calling for them to meet up with her.

As Blue reached the end of Main Street, she heard a familiar screech, which came from something lying not far to the left of her: it was none other than Delta, who had been grabbed in the I-rex's jaws and thrown down the left corner off of Main Street prior to Claire releasing the T-rex against the Indominus. Blue rushed to her sister's side, unsure if the vocalization really came from Delta. Blue uttered one last screech to see if Delta would respond, and this proved to be enough to get the raptor to lift her head towards Blue. Seeing that Delta was having some trouble standing due to her wounds inflicted by the I-rex, Blue helped the former stand upright, using her head as a support for Delta. After helping her younger sibling up, Blue chirped a request regarding Echo's whereabouts; Delta revealed she'd last seen Echo in the I-rex's jaws before being thrown into Winston's Steakhouse Grill and incinerated on one of the restaurant's burners. The two Velociraptors therefore had a moment of mourning for Echo as well as their youngest sister Charlie (who'd previously been blown up by an InGen mercenary's rocket launcher). Following this, with Delta establishing that she could walk on her own (though she had trouble running due to her bite wounds on her sides), she and Blue stalked off into the jungles of Isla Nublar together, as little did they know, one chapter of their story had just finished, but another one was just beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Survivors

It has been several weeks since the climactic battle with the Indominus rex, and in that time, Delta had recovered from her wounds and taken her place alongside Blue, with the duo establishing a roost nearby a wrecked 1992 Ford Explorer XLT. Little did either Velociraptor know, this Ford Explorer was the same vehicle that, over 2 decades earlier, Tim Murphy was rescued from by paleontologist Alan Grant (having been trapped in it by the T-rex that'd been released to do battle with the Indominus rex). Blue, meanwhile, had decided that the best course of action regarding feeding herself and her sister would be to start out with easy-to-catch prey and gradually work upward to more challenging prey. During their first days of freedom, the raptors resorted to catching Compsognathus, due to their diminutive size and tendency to be found in sizable packs, and by the time Delta had fully recuperated, she and Blue were taking down prey as tall as themselves, such as Gallimimus. Today, however, the pair planned on taking things to the next level: They were in the process of stalking a herd of Parasaurolophus, which would yield a much greater bounty of meat compared to smaller prey like Stygimoloch and Gallimimus. Blue and Delta had formulated a plan akin to what many modern-day predators use for killing prey: one of them would startle the herd into making a run for it before both raptors reunited to converge on their targeted victim, using their combined ferocity to slay the herbivore before enjoying their prize.

With that, Blue gave the signal for Delta to start the commotion that would send the herbivores on the move, and the green-colored raptor charged towards the amiable herd, letting out several ear-piercing screeches and snapping at younger members of the herd. Sure enough, the Parasaurolophus were spooked, and the stampede commenced! Blue then rushed out from her hiding spot in the foliage, weaving between the middle of the stampeding herd to scare the front section of the herd into continuing to run, while Delta pursued from the herd's rear, motivating the dinosaurs there to keep moving. A particularly defensive Parasaurolophus, who was protecting her young, suddenly veered headfirst towards Blue, trying to make the Velociraptor trip and fall, which would result in Blue being trampled to death by the dozens of other fleeing herbivores! Fortunately, Blue, in spite of taking a hit from the Parasaurolophus' attack, managed to swing away from the protective herbivore before finally joining Delta in singling out their victim: an aged Parasaurolophus who, in spite of displaying remarkable stamina for her age, was starting to fall behind. Blue and Delta drove their prey away from the rest of the herd, chasing it into the thick jungle foliage, eventually pinning the herbivore down near the predators' nest; unbeknownst to the weary Parasaurolophus, she'd played right into the raptors' claws, as the three dinosaurs were now in a space where it was harder for the Parasaurolophus to maneuver (due to the canopy of trees blanketing the area), making escape almost impossible.

Realizing it might not make it out alive, the herbivore bellowed one last time, hoping to signal her location to the rest of the herd, before charging headlong towards her assailants, hoping to wound them with her distinctive bony crest. Delta and Blue barely avoided the first attack before both lunging onto the herbivore's back, viciously tearing at the Parasaurolophus' sides. The larger herbivore rushed towards a tree, with the intent of using it to dislodge Delta from her left side. The raptor noticed what her quarry was attempting, and barely climbed over to the side Blue was on before continuing her assault. Having become weakened due to Blue and Delta's tearing at its side, the Parasaurolophus made one last-ditch effort to extricate both predators by rolling over, it's weight causing Blue and Delta to lose their grip on the herbivore. However, the damage had been done, as the Parasaurolophus was breathing heavily, it's side red from Blue and Delta's attacks. Seeing this, Blue screeched to Delta to distract the wounded Parasaurolophus while Blue herself went in for the kill. Since Blue was the older of the two raptors and had formerly been the beta of the Raptor Squad (thus placing her higher in the pack hierarchy than her siblings), Delta, having trust in her sister's judgment, barked in compliance, attacking the herbivore's back as Blue lunged towards her prey's throat, finally delivering the killing blows to the Parasaurolophus, which finally collapsed as Delta jumped from its back. Blue then commended (via animalistic chirps) her sister for her efficiency, as the pair _finally_ enjoyed their hard-earned meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not Alone at the Top of the Food Chain

A week and a half later, Blue and Delta, having finished feeding on the dead Parasaurolophus, found themselves once again on the hunt for more prey. However, the pair found their fortunes take a turn for the better, as while Blue was patrolling their territory for any potential threats, Delta suddenly caught the scent of something large, yet decaying. Intrigued by this news, Blue soon picked up the scent herself, which the two of them followed it until they came upon an open field full of lifeless Apatosaurus carcasses, which were the decomposing bodies of the same sauropods that the Indominus rex had massacred during her short-lived, yet impactful, reign of terror. Upon taking in the sight, Blue chirped in acknowledgement towards Delta for discovering the scent that lead them here.

As the two began to have their way with one of the massive bodies, a familiar bellow echoed across the plains and through the surrounding jungle. Delta and Blue looked up to see Jurassic World's resident Tyrannosaurus rex, a pair of horned Carnotaurus, and a pack of at least a dozen Compsognathus (though this number was steadily growing), among other predators and scavengers, joining in the opportunity for a free meal. Soon after, a famished adult male Allosaurus burst from the tree-line before stalking towards the carcass Blue and Delta were still hard at work eating away at. At the sight of this challenger approaching their meal, the two raptors immediately shrieked at the larger theropod in warning, but this Allosaurus, having gone days without eating thanks to stiff competition for food on the island, was too desperate to eat; the T-rex would be too powerful for it to confront, the Carnotaurus pair outnumbered him and were taller than the raptors standing before him, and the Compsognathus pack, in spite of their diminutive size, could swarm him if he tried to steal their carcass.

As such, the Allosaurus refused to back down, instead giving a defiant snap of his jaws as the claws extending from his fingers flexed anxiously. Blue's thick gray-and-blue tail lashed about uneasily, while Delta displayed all six claws that protruded from her own fingers as a final gesture of warning for the rival predator. After a minute of this standoff, the Allosaurus finally charged at the Velociraptors, who barreled out of the way of the carnivore's snapping jaws before both leaping onto the intruder's sides, biting and clawing at the theropod's hide. The Allosaurus strained its head trying to snatch one of the marauding raptors in his jaws, but to no avail. Blue, on the other hand, used the claws keeping her anchored to the Allosaurus to cut and slash into the carnosaur (in addition to making good use of her lethal jaws), while Delta, who'd climbed onto the Allosaurus' back, took full advantage of the sickle-shaped toe claws signature of her kind (with gruesome results) while simultaneously biting into her larger opponent. Eventually, the larger predator used one of its arms to grasp onto Blue, who'd started attacking his neck and hurl the Velociraptor to the ground, though this had little effect on Blue, who clawed her way to her feet before rejoining Delta in tearing at a chunk of the Allosaurus near the carnivore's dorsal spines that lined its back. The Jurassic era predator eventually realized this struggle wasn't worth it, and after finally dislodging both raptors, let out one last roar of unadulterated anger and frustration before finally making a run for safety.

After being sure that their adversary was gone, Blue and Delta resumed their well-earned meal, as did the other carnivores, who'd paused to witness the clash just in case any of the 3 predators suddenly tried to retreat towards one of their challenging, yet rewarding, struggle for survival would become all that Blue and Delta knew in the coming years, only for the past to catch up to them in a rather alarming way…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ghosts of the Past Return

A few years later, the Velociraptor sisters were roaming about their jungle territory, scouting for any other predators that may have trespassed on their domain. Though Delta and Blue had mastered the art of cooperative hunting, they'd also found themselves locked in battle together against many other carnivore species that lived on Isla Nublar as well, such as the crocodilian Baryonyx, the horned and red-skinned Carnotaurus, as well as the Tyrannosaurus rex that had served as Blue's one-time ally against the Indominus rex so long ago. These confrontations had varying outcomes, with Blue and Delta gaining and losing many kills over the years as a result of skirmishes with these and other predators. Despite these difficulties, the pair had managed to thrive thanks to their high intelligence and proficiency in working together.

Now, however, as the Velociraptors patrolled their territory, Delta alerted Blue to a new scent she'd just caught, and upon further investigation, the two deduced the scent belonged to something neither of them had smelled in a very long time; humans. Delta volunteered to scout ahead to find clues regarding what these intruders were doing on Isla Nublar; Blue agreed to the idea, but urged her sister to return immediately once she found once she accomplished her objective. With that, Delta darted off into the foliage, relying on her teal-green coloring to blend into the rich vegetation around her. As Delta took off, Blue stalked towards the overturned Ford Explorer, so she would have something to hide behind should the situation escalate. Several minutes later, Delta charged into the vicinity of the nest, screeching her report to Blue, who learned that a group of armed men were making their way toward their location.

Neither raptor knew how the men knew where they were, but Blue knew they needed the edge of surprise; as such, Delta hid among a patch of particularly tall grass, lying in wait for her sister to give the vocalization to attack, while Blue crouched behind the upside-down Ford Explorer. As Blue used her acute sense of smell to try to decipher who was before her, she suddenly recognized the scent of the person approaching the car; it was none other than Owen Grady! As the former Velociraptor trainer cautiously approached Blue and Delta's nest, he thought he heard something; unknown to him, it was actually Delta, obscured by the lush grass, vocalizing in surprise upon seeing her pack alpha and father figure for the first time in 3 years. However, upon spotting a small group of chicken-sized Compsognathus, Owen assumed the sounds were coming from them. It was at this moment that Blue finally jumped out of hiding onto the Ford Explorer, screeching at a startled Owen, who turned toward her, having quickly regained his composure. "Hey girl, you miss me?" Owen asked, carefully reaching his hand out as the former 'beta' of the Raptor Squad squawked further in greeting. Owen carefully held his hand out in front of him as Blue jumped down from the car she'd stood on. "Come with me" Owen urged Blue, as the raptor slowly advanced towards her former trainer, following his outstretched hand. Unbeknownst to either of the Velociraptor sisters, Owen had returned to Isla Nublar in hopes of saving Blue (though he was unaware of Delta's survival) from the inevitable eruption of the island's volcano, Mt. Sibo, which threatened to wipe out the last remaining dinosaurs on Earth. Blue, maintaining her trust in Owen in spite of how long it had been since they'd last seen each other, carefully approached him, ready to put her head on his hand as a sign of faith, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a tranquilizer dart struck Blue in the neck (though it failed to inject the sedative it held)!

Both Blue and Delta looked in the direction the dart had been fired from, as a group of armed mercenaries, led by the unscrupulous Ken Wheatley, emerged from the lush forestry, surrounding Owen and Blue. "Back your men up _right now_!" Owen demanded, as he knew the mercenaries' presence would only agitate Blue. Sure enough, the furious raptor, upon spotting one of the mercenaries standing behind Owen apparently aiming his gun in Owen's direction (though in reality, the man was just aiming at Blue) let out a piercing howl before lunging at the man, pinning him to the ground as Blue launched a vicious attack on her victim. Delta took her sister's screech as the signal to attack, and the raptor thus lunged out of the grass, savagely attacking the mercenary that had shot Blue with the tranquilizer dart. "Delta?!" Owen exclaimed, astonished to see that another of his raptors had managed to survive after all these years. However, another one of Wheatley's men fired a tranquilizer dart at the younger raptor, and it hit its target while successfully infusing its sedative into Delta, who snarled in defiance toward the mercenary that had tranquilized her before collapsing, unconscious but still alive. Blue, meanwhile, had the mercenary she was on top of close to death. In a last-ditch effort to incapacitate Blue, the dying man pulled out his pistol, and in spite of Wheatley yelling at him not to shoot (since unbeknownst to Owen, Wheatley's boss, Eli Mills, along with his associates, desired Blue _alive_ for ulterior purposes that had yet to be revealed), the mercenary squeezed off a bullet into the raptor, severely wounding Blue, who fell to the ground with one last screech of pain. Alarmed by Blue's current state and infuriated by the treachery, he'd just witnessed, Owen turned to Wheatley, but before he could take any action against the latter, the amoral mercenary knocked Owen out with a tranquilizer dart to the chest. The team of mercenaries then took both Blue and Delta away to be shipped off of the doomed Isla Nublar, while callously leaving the unconscious Owen to die, as the former raptor trainer and researcher had fulfilled his purpose…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Déjà Vu

Many hours later, Delta awoke to find herself alone in a small cage not much bigger than herself, which was stored away in one of many trucks that Ken Wheatley's mercenaries had utilized during their operations on Isla Nublar. At first, the Velociraptor fiercely assaulted the front of the cage, trying to force it open, but to no avail; she was quick to realize that it was made of a similar material to the gate that had closed behind Owen Grady when she and the rest of the Raptor Squad had charged at him during an incident in their enclosure prior to the Indominus rex crisis three years earlier. With escape from confinement obviously out of the question, one of the first thoughts that came to a concerned Delta's mind was Blue's whereabouts. Was she safe? Delta recalled that she had been hit with a dart similar to what had struck Blue, so she must have been taken by these men as well. As such, Delta deduced that both raptors were on the same vessel; the only question was, where was Blue being held? With that, Delta called out for Blue, trying to pinpoint her comrade's location.

Blue, meanwhile, found herself strapped to a table, unable to open her jaws very wide (if at all), as she had been fitted with a muzzle to keep the raptor from snapping at the female human in the truck cargo hold with her. This was Zia Rodriguez, a young paleo-veterinarian who served as part of Claire Dearing's pro-dinosaur organization known as the Dinosaur Protection Group (DPG), which had been advocating in favor of saving the Isla Nublar dinosaurs from Mount Sibo's extinction-level eruption that had since claimed the island and every living thing that remained there. Zia had been gang-pressed by Wheatley into saving Blue from the bullet wound inflicted by the mercenary the raptor had mauled to death. However, this was proving to be quite difficult, as Blue had already lost a substantial amount of blood from her injury, and unless Zia (who was locked in the truck with Blue) could acquire blood from a suitable donor soon, the raptor might not make it to the mainland. Fortunately, Zia and Blue got a welcome surprise, in the form of Owen, Claire, and the DPG's I.T. specialist Franklin Webb, who had all barely managed to escape Isla Nublar's destruction by driving an abandoned truck onto the ship carrying several of the island's dinosaurs. Blue felt relieved to see Owen, who was informed of the peril she was in by Zia. With the raptor's life hanging by a thread, Zia told her allies that the blood of another theropod would be sufficient for a life-saving transfusion; Owen and Claire thus snuck out of the truck to find an adequate donor.

Owen recalled seeing Delta get tranquilized by one of Wheatley's men, and thus he and Claire set out to try and find the raptor's location. The pair heard Delta's calls, and followed them to a cargo truck that they found was heavily guarded by not two, but _three_ mercenaries, ready to shoot at anyone or anything that came their way. Upon seeing this, Owen and Claire quickly decided that Delta was too well-guarded to try to get blood from, prompting the humans to seek out a different theropod to draw blood from. This search eventually lead them to a particularly large truck. Opening it up, the two found that the vehicle held none other than Isla Nublar's resident Tyrannosaurus rex. Though he was aware of the risks, Owen quietly declared, "This is gonna be awesome!" as he and Claire slipped into the tranquilized predator's confines…

Meanwhile, Delta had given up on calling out to Blue (in part due to the mercenaries guarding the truck she was in banging on the vehicle to silence her), and felt a sense of dread come over her. Delta was unaware of the peril her sister was now in thanks to her gunshot wound, which only made the raptor more anxious, as Delta reflected on what a monumental role Blue had played throughout her life. The blue-striped Velociraptor had been Delta's guiding presence for as long as she could remember, as whenever Owen wasn't around, it fell on Blue to keep her younger siblings in line, even if it meant getting her claws dirty. One such instance was when Blue was challenged by the late Echo for leadership of the pack, a duel that ended with Echo not only being defeated, but also gaining a nasty-looking scar on the side of her snout (along with losing a tooth, giving her a permanent sneer on one side of her face). In spite of incidents like this, Delta recalled bearing witness to Blue's empathetic side, as over the years, the latter proved many times just how much she cared about ensuring her sisters' prosperity, whether it be by getting Charlie, Delta, and Echo to pay attention during early training sessions with Owen (so as to ensure her siblings would be rewarded for their obedience with treats), or helping Delta catch prey in the aftermath of the battle with the Indominus rex, when the younger raptor was still debilitated from the wounds the I-rex had inflicted on her. With all this in mind, Delta found herself becoming despondent over the possibility of losing the only family (besides Owen) she'd ever known, and thus began trying to come up with ideas for how to escape her imprisonment, so she could track down and possibly save Blue.

After a close encounter with the T-rex's deadly jaws, Claire and Owen returned to the truck Zia, Blue, and Franklin were in, with a bag full of the Tyrannosaurus' blood in tow. With the blood she needed secured, Zia was finally able to proceed with the operation on Blue; the first order of business was removing the bullet shot into Blue's side by the deceased mercenary. Blue teared up in discomfort, being kept from crying out in pain by Owen's calming presence, as he gently placed his hand near her head, uttering various soothing words. As this procedure unfolded, Blue suddenly thought about Delta, having heard what sounded like the latter's calls prior to Owen, Claire, and Franklin's arrival, so she knew that Delta was most likely alive, but being held captive elsewhere on the ship. Blue thus swore to herself that if the mercenaries did _anything_ to Delta, the humans would come to know a **new** meaning of pain! Finally, Zia found the bullet in Blue's body and removed it, casting the bloodied projectile into a metal pan. With this foreign object taken care of, Zia then hooked up the bag full of Tyrannosaurus rex blood up to a long tube, which she then injected into Blue. With that, the fluid began pumping into the raptor's body, quickly replacing the blood that had been lost thanks to the gunshot wound. By the time the whole procedure was complete, Blue began to feel her energy returning thanks to the blood transfusion, chittering affectionately towards Owen before finally shutting her eyes for a much-needed rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunion and Fighting Back

The two Velociraptors soon found themselves in mobile cages, being rolled into an underground laboratory where the nefarious Dr. Henry Wu, the egotistical geneticist responsible for the creation of not just the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, but also the architect behind the murderous Indominus rex, was conducting various genetic experiments and research. It was in one of the lab's individual rooms that Blue and Delta were **finally** reunited, vocalizing towards each other in jubilated relief. After a few minutes of verbal exchanges, consisting of screeches, barks, and chitters of varying volume, when asked about Owen by Delta, Blue remembered last seeing him and Claire go to the front of the truck she'd previously been held in, only to hear sudden verbal commotion, and then nothing from the front of the vehicle. Unbeknownst to either raptor, Owen and Claire had been discovered and apprehended by Ken Wheatley's forces shortly before the convoy carrying the surviving Isla Nublar dinosaurs arrived at their destination, Lockwood Manor. Fortunately, little did either raptor know, the two humans later managed to escape their imprisonment thanks to impromptu help from a temperamental and thick-skulled Stygimoloch.

Now, however, Dr. Wu approached the room Blue and Delta were being held in, ordering Zia, who had been handcuffed to Blue's cage shortly after the raptors' arrival, to obtain a blood sample from Blue. Wu hoped to use the genetic material in the sample to create more empathetic and obedient line of a new hybrid dinosaur he'd made. Zia, however, revealed to Wu that Blue had been transfused with Tyrannosaurus rex blood, thus making the raptor's genome impure and ruining his plans. Before Wu could do anything, a scientist suddenly jammed a tranquilizer dart into the former's neck, knocking the malevolent geneticist out cold! This rescuer was revealed to be none other than Franklin Hall, who, after being mistaken for one of Wheatley's grunts, managed to disguise himself as one of Dr. Wu's scientists following the arrival to Lockwood Manor. Once Wu collapsed to the floor, Franklin grabbed the keys attached to the geneticist's comatose form, using them to free Zia from the cage door she was handcuffed to. However, the humans' troubles were far from over, as while one of Wu's men dragged his unconscious body to safety, a bearded mercenary stepped forward, activating an electric prod that he intended to tase Franklin and Zia with if they made any further moves to escape.

However, as the thug approached, Zia quickly opened Blue's cage, with her and Franklin hiding behind the opened door as the Velociraptor finally exited her confinement. Blue spotted the ruthless mercenary, who tried to use the sight of his prod to force her to get back into the cage, only for Blue to stare the man down, growling menacingly. Realizing that he didn't stand a chance against the raptor, the mercenary tried to flee, only for Blue to lunge onto his back, viciously tearing into the man's body as Franklin, with direction from Zia, released Delta from her imprisonment as well, taking cover behind the second cage's door as the green-scaled raptor joined her sister in mangling the henchman.

The man's screams of pain caught the attention of two more mercenaries, who rushed into the room to investigate. Upon spotting this, the two Velociraptors attacked the thugs, with Blue's tail bowling over the mercenary in front of her as she turned towards him, causing the man to completely misfire, while Delta tackled the other mercenary to the ground before he could pull the trigger on his own weapon. As Zia and Franklin watched in shock, Blue and Delta tore into the men, with Blue utterly **eviscerating** the mercenary she now had pinned down, unleashing the pent-up energy that had been building since her blood transfusion. Delta, meanwhile, methodically bit into the hand of the mercenary she was attacking until he lost his grip on his assault rifle, as the raptor recognized that her opponent would be all but defenseless without the weapon. Once the mercenary was disarmed, Delta brutally drove both of her distinctive sickle-shaped toe claws into the man's chest, resulting in him howling in pain as Delta began mangling her victim with her clawed hands, taking warped pleasure in every slash and stab she inflicted, considering it as payback for everything the mercenaries had put her, Blue, and Owen through. However, as this violent spectacle unfolded, Zia noticed that a large tank in the back of the room was leaking a flammable gas, having been hit by the misfired bullets of the mercenary Blue had just concluded disemboweling. Seeing the danger they were now in, Zia and Franklin made a run for the exit of the lab to escape the impending combustion. As Blue joined Delta in savagely finishing off the last flailing mercenary, the raptors noticed the leaking tank and recognized, based off of Franklin and Zia's frantic movement, that something bad was about to happen. As such, Blue lead Delta towards the exit, with the pair barely escaping the room they'd been held captive in as the tank finally exploded, engulfing the laboratory behind them in a raging fireball!

Uninjured in spite of the shattered glass that had rained down, the two got up, and Blue pointed out that they needed to find Owen. The duo made their way downstairs, where they found an open cell bearing a sizeable hole in its brick wall (made by the Stygimoloch that Owen had tricked into headbutting through the wall). Upon further investigation, Delta and Blue found Owen's scent (via his footprints) and thus followed the trail left by it, hoping to track down their alpha and father figure before anything happened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mystery Scent

**Thank you so much for the response to the previous chapter, Stegosaurus1412! While I do appreciate your excitement for the big throwdown between Blue & Delta and the Indoraptor, I hope you don't mind that I made this segment somewhat of a buildup chapter, seeing as the two Velociraptors don't really know much (if anything) about this black-scaled crime against nature!**

**Without further to do, enjoy, and feel free to leave any feedback you may have! **

By following Owen's scent, Blue and Delta eventually found their way back above ground, where they laid eyes on a rather grandiose sight. Lying before the two Velociraptors was a vast hall that displayed several skeletons and skulls of assorted dinosaurs, along with dioramas depicting various taxidermized dinosaur species. However, at the end of this private museum lied a scattered pile of bones that had once made up a dinosaur skeleton, and not far from the small mound, one of the dioramas sat in shambles, evidence that some sort of scuffle had taken place recently.

Upon seeing the destruction before them, the pair felt a sense of fear overcome both of them. What could have done this sort of damage? Upon investigating the mess in front of them, the raptors determined that Owen had managed to escape the chaos, thanks to Blue managing to pick up his scent leading away from the display area. Delta, however, detected a mysterious new scent in the remains of the diorama that smelled eerily similar to that of the late Indominus rex. This sent a wave of questions through the raptor's head; had the I-rex somehow survived? That couldn't be the case, as Delta had learned that Blue had witnessed the hybrid's death firsthand at the jaws of the Mosasaurus. In addition, while the I-rex had towered over the raptors, it was far too tall to get into such a comparatively small space. With all of this taken into consideration, what sort of creature could have made this mess?

Delta thus summoned Blue, who had left her sister's side to track where Owen's scent might lead to, over to where the former stood to see if the latter had any ideas regarding what this scent might belong to. Blue, though concerned about her former alpha, acknowledged her sister's calls, and, upon identifying the new smell, also found herself at a loss regarding the origin of this scent. However, given the close vicinity of Owen and this mysterious, Indominus rex-like being's scents, Blue and Delta agreed that wherever this new creature was, Owen was likely present as well. Before the duo could get moving, they suddenly heard 3 gunshots ringing from upstairs, followed by an inhuman screech of rage! Upon hearing this commotion, Delta and Blue immediately suspected that Owen was somehow involved, and thus the pair followed the sounds upstairs, hoping they weren't too late!


End file.
